Mental
by sadistic-ice
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are in a mental hospital, why?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto in any way.  
I do not take credit for the characters.

Rating will go up.

It was like every other day in here. Cold. Dead.

I was dead. Living dead.  
Nothing new, people came and went as always.  
I never bothered to care.

I wanted out. I need to get out of here.  
These white walls, isolating me, killing me.  
I get why I'm here, they told me a million times.  
I have issues. I don´t know what kind.. they wont tell me.  
They just give me pills.

My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I'm currently 17 years old and oh.. I'm living in a mental hospital.  
Didn't I mention that? Oh well It doesn't matter anyway.

I heard a knock on my door. Oh great, more pills.  
A woman in a nurse uniform walked in.  
" , I need you to take these" she said in a annoyed tone.  
"Get out." was my answer as I continued to stare blankly at the wall.  
" . You need to take these" she said even more annoyed.

I glanced at the door, it was open.  
"Could you get me some water then?" I asked  
She nodded and went into the small bathroom attached to my room.  
I didn't wait a second before I barged out the door.  
Only to run into some idiot running the other direction.  
"Watch where you are going, dobe!" I yelled at him before picking myself up and running of again. Only to be pulled back by a arm, the dobes arm. "Teme" he said under his breath.  
"Let go of me!"I yelled pulling my arm back.  
He wouldn't budge. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my neck and my vision went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto in any way.  
I do not take credit for the characters.

Rating will go up.

I woke up and tried to move, I couldn't.  
Slowly I opened my eyes, just to 0find myself in a isolation cell.  
Oh just great. Now, why cant I move?  
Ah, a straight jacket.. Just great.  
I heard someone groaning next to me.. Aren't you supposed to be alone in a isolation cell?  
I turned my head and there he was. That blonde dobe. Why is he here?

"Oh fuck" I heard from him before he opened his eyes. I couldn't help but to stare, those beautiful blue eyes, I felt like I was drowning in them.  
"Teme, what are you staring at?" He growled and stretched his arms high. Why was I the only one in a straight jacket?!  
"Nothing." I said after a moment of silence and turned my head away, staring at the wall.  
"How come you are in that weird jacket?" he asked me. What an idiot, he doesn't recognize a straight jacket? Wow..  
"Its called an straight jacket." I muttered quietly, not moving my eyes from the selected spot on the wall.  
The blond burst out laughing, what was so funny? I glanced over to see him laughing. At me.  
I don't like this idiot."Whats so funny?" I asked trying to resist the urge to kill him, I can without my hands, I know that.  
"Straight." he answered, calming down from the hysterical laugh attack.  
"What about it?" I asked, truthfully slightly confused, of course I didn't let it show.  
"You are obviously not straight." he said with another laugh.  
I turned my head and looked at him, very confused by now.  
"Your hair, your feminine features and the make-up" he continued and sat there with a big smile.  
"My hair is like this, I don't style it or anything. I cant help my genetics. And I don't have make-up on. I don't use make-up." I said very annoyed. Who the hell do he think he is?!  
"You don't have make-up on? Then why are you so pale?" he asked, the confusion showing in his face.  
"Not everyone is tan. I happen to be pale naturally." I said, pissed. That guy just judged me by my looks. He had one point.. I admit that, not to him tough. I am gay, but I cant let him know that. No one knows that.  
"Okay.." there was a moment of silent before he continued "Why do you have that jacket on?" he asked, getting closer.  
"So I don't kill you or myself." I said, hoping I didn't show discomfort by him being so close.  
He suddenly backed away "Y-you kill people?" He asked, obviously scared.  
"No" I said before closing my eyes and trying to shut him out.  
I could here the blonde talking, a lot.  
"SHUT UP" I screamed before shooting a death glare at the boy.  
He instantly backed a little more before walking over to my side and sitting down beside me.  
"You cant hurt me he said" and leaned against me. This guy.. he is so unaware. I almost feel sorry for him. Almost. I didn't speak and neither did he. We just sat there until someone opened the door.

" , " she said and I opened my eyes.  
"How long?" I asked glaring at her.  
"1week" was the answer.  
Uzumaki... wonder what his first name is? No, Sasuke, get it together. Do not care. EVER.

"Why am I in here with him?" I heard the idiot ask.  
"We don't have enough rooms." I heard the nurse say. I knew it.

As normally they stuffed my mouth with pills. They stuffed his mouth to.  
After the door closed, I spat them out, he did to.  
I wonder if they believed anyone actually swallowed...

"My name is Naruto" I heard him say, slightly confused I turned my head.  
"Sasuke" I stated.  
"Why are you here?" he asked  
"They say that I'm sick." I said slightly confused over his interest in me.  
"Same here" he said getting closer. Too close.  
"B-back off" I said, stuttering, why the hell did I stutter?!  
Naruto didn't back, he just moved closer, why was he so close?!

I started to think, not noticing his lips against mine at first. The I did. HE IS KISSING ME! Then.. I think I passed out because all went black.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto in any way.  
I do not take credit for the characters.

Rating will go up.

I know where I am, the padded room is hard to mistake.  
Its quiet. Too quiet. I have been living in this stupid cell with that dobe for almost two weeks now, I need to get out of here.  
"Sasuke~" I heard him say while poking at my side.  
"Cut it out moron." I growled and opened my eyes slowly, sending him one of my well known glares.  
I saw him bending down and the next thing I knew, I was over that dobes shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN!" I growled high.  
"We are going out" he said and I heard the door open. I was in shock. Out?  
I was carried over Narutos shoulder, and I could not help but to stare at his ass. Not that I had anywhere else to look, moving my head in this damn jacket hurts.  
Suddenly I felt a wind blowing up my neck Wind.. I was actually outside. I haven't been outside in years.  
Naruto put me down on the grass. I tried to sit up, but this damn jacket wouldn't let me.  
"Naruto, could you give me a hand?" I asked, thinking he would support my back, but no Naruto quickly took the jacket off. I was confused but I didn't complain.  
My black tank top was incredibly tight, it was warm inside that jacket. My arms didn't obey at first, to weak from not moving in two weeks. Naruto supported my back so I could sit properly. I felt safe around that idiot.

"Sasuke" Naruto said and I snapped out of my thoughts.  
"Hm?" I turned my head up and Naruto was really close. "WAAAH" I jolted back and fell down on my back. Naruto bent down over me and I realized what was happening, quickly I shifted our positions and captured Narutos hands over his head. "No way. Not again!" I said with a small blush, barely visible to the human eye. While narutos face was the color of a tomato, I like tomatoes.  
I slowly bent down to capture his lips when I was pulled away by two guards.  
"LET HIM GO!" Naruto screamed as he pulled away from the nurse holding him. "He didn't hurt me, let him go!" I could see his eyes flash red and those weird scars almost glowed.  
"He didn't hurt you? But we saw-" The nurse began to say but was interrupted by Naruto "He was going to KISS me, not HIT me!"  
Everyone around was startled and the grip around me loosened, I pulled myself free and ran up to Naruto "Thanks" I said, even tough it hurt my pride, he saved me, but I couldn't save myself. Damn, Uchiha pull yourself together! You should not trust anyone! Trust leads to love and love leads to disappointment and death! And kissing definitively leads to love.  
"We cant get out of here, so please leave us alone." I said harsh and took Narutos hand, pulling him away from those people.  
As expected, they didn't bother us anymore.  
"Will we ever get out of here?" Naruto asked me  
"I don't know.." I said and I felt him squeeze my hand.  
"Sasuke.. I cant stay here anymore, its killing me" he said, I think he was about to cry, it sounded like it. My heart broke when I heard it.  
"I know, it kills us all, but you have to stay strong. In a year we can get out of here. Lets do it, together, okay?" I said and held him close.  
"Okay Sasu" he answered and hugged me. I'm not sure we will get out, but I will get him out. I wont let him live here. His sunshine blonde hair has lost life, his eyes are no longer deep but shallow and blank, his sun kissed skin was no longer sun kissed, the sunlight haven't touched it for a long time. I want to get him out of here.. no I need to get him out of here.  
I promise Naruto, I will get you out of here, someday.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto in any way.  
I do not take credit for the characters.

Rating will go up.

I'm surprised Naruto is alive. Its been over three years in here. I said one. He still has hope.  
I wish I could have some too. I know this isn't over, not over.

"I trust you Sasu." I turned to Naruto, who looked as he was ready to cry.  
"I need to tell you why I'm here.." he then said.  
"You don't." I said, probably sounding a bit harsh.  
"huh?" He looked confused.  
"Naruto.. I didn't want to say this now.. but if I play my cards right I will soon keep the promise I made" I looked straight as his face.  
"What promise?" The dobe asked me, being more confused then ever.  
"Remember when we said that we would walk out of here together?" I asked slight embarrassed.  
"Yeah..?" He said in a asking tone.  
"We wont. I knew it from the start. Naruto, my promise is to get you out of here." I sad and looked away.  
"We will! Sasuke you promised me!" He said, I just knew the tears ran down his cheeks.  
"I'm sorry Naruto, but just do what I say okay? You need to live outside these walls." I said as I stared at the white walls.  
"I wont! Not without you!" He screamed.  
"I'm sorry Naru" I said before I stood up and walked away to the directors office.

After a long meeting I walked back into the room I left Naruto in, he was still there, I reached out my hand but something stopped me and I pulled it back. Why do I care?! Why?! I'm weak! I'm an Uchiha for gods sake, I CAN NOT BE WEAK.

Naruto seemed to be asleep.. Sleep talking a little, most stuff I couldn't hear. He began screaming something about him being sorry.  
"Naruto! Naruto!" I shook him and that woke him up.  
"Sasu, what are you doing in my room?" he asked, half asleep.  
"You are not in your room. What did you dream about?" I asked, a little curious.  
"Nothing" he said but his hand subconsciously drifted of to his belly.  
"Bullshit" I stated before laying down next to him. A bit tight on the small sofa.  
Naruto just shook his head, but I could tell he was lying.  
We both drifted off to sleep like this, holding each other.  
It wasn't right. But it felt so right.

I woke up, not feeling that warmth around me any more. Padded cell.. just great, what did he do now.

A nurse walked in, sighing.  
"Stop waking up" She said and put a needle in my arm.. what was she giving me?  
I couldn't open my mouth to ask. I was numb.  
"Don't bother me." she said before leaving the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Not to wake up..? Are they killing me? I asked, as I felt a slight panic. If I died, I couldn't save Naruto..


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto in any way.  
I do not take credit for the characters.

I woke up, screaming. This was the worst nightmare I ever had.

When I looked around I realised it wasn't a nightmare. I was sitting cuffed to a cold chair in the middle of an empty room. I tried speaking but I could only get weird cough-like sounds out. Where the hell am I?!

"_Hello __otouto, I see you decided to wake up" _I heard an all to familiar voice say through raspy speakers. I looked around a little, only to find the speaker in the corner. Glaring at it, but it was a half-ass attempt, I was still drugged. _"__Calm down otouto, you should know that an Uchiha doesn't behave like that." _I continued to stare at the speaker "Why am I here?" I asked with a voice that sounded like an old man. All raspy and dry..

"_My, my otouto, a bit impatient are we? Oh well, you are in here because I put you here. Reason? Number 1, I am moving you to New York." _At this point I choked on air._ "__number 2, You are going to study and take over the Uchiha Corps. If you like it or not. Number 3, Either you shut your mouth or I will have my assistant drug you. The plane leaves in 1 hour."_ Right as he said that the metallic door opened and it was surprisingly quiet. In came a man with long blonde hair, in a ponytail. He had long thick bangs and it covered his left eye. This man did not look like an assistant. He wore some weird leather thing on his torso and for pants.. well.. a pair of very tight shorts. You could see every line of his body. But once he got in he put on some kind of robe.. with the Uchiha symbol on it. So he was Itachis assistant.

"Hello~ I'm Deidara~ Pleasure to meet you~" He greeted me. I stared at him for a while.

"Drug me, I have no need to spend time with Itachi." I said simply before closing my eyes as I felt the needle going through my skin.

-time skip-

I slowly became knowing about what happened around me, moans and screams where ringing through my ears. I didn't move, not that I was able to yet. I could hear plane engines and some music playing in the background. But all I could focus on was the fact that I heard two names being almost screamed out in unison, Itachi and Deidara. That two faced bitch always preaching about how wrong I am for being gay. I didn't have time to think any longer before I felt warm liquid in my face and the words "FUCK" being screamed out. My eyes fluttered open and I almost dropped my face at what I saw. Itachi was not only having sex with Deidara, he was bottoming.

I saw my brother, the stiff asshole, bouncing up and down in Deidaras lap. They were both facing me, but Itachi had his eyes shut. I looked at Deidara and he looked at me, mimicking slut with a nod to my brother. I laughed inside and closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. But all I really wanted to do was wipe my face. A while later a towel was on my face, wiping and I could hear Itachi chanting "Please don't wake up". So I did just that. I opened my eyes and moved my hand to Itachi's face, getting him to stop. With my other hand I took the towel off my face and threw it on the floor. "Hello Itachi" I glared at him. And he responded with a glare of his own. "Uchiha-san" I heard Deidara say and turned my head, as did Itachi. He was now dressed in a suit and had a glass of water in his hand. I looked at his face and he was giving a harsh glare towards Itachi. Before I could say or do anything, I had a glass in my face. "Here, drink this, you must be dehydrated!" Deidaras cheerful voice said as he practically pushed it into my hand. I took the glass with a "hn" and turned around so I was sitting comfortably. Itachi was sitting in front of me and Deidara sat down beside him, smirking at me. "So otouto, how are you?" Itachi said and looked at me. I took a sip from my glass and smirked "How is your ass?" I asked and looked at him. Itachi turned a bit pink and coughed "My what?!" He growled harshly and I just smirked. Deidara looked at Itachi with a smirk too and then said "'tachi-chan, He knows" probably a bit too cheerful for Itachis taste as he tried to glare a whole into Deidaras skull. Itachi stood up and walked away, into a different area of the plane. And Deidara followed smirking, as they both disappeared and soon there was a chanting of "fuck" to be heard throughout the plane. I closed my eyes and directed my thoughts at something more pleasant, such as a tanned blonde with a gorgeous smile.


End file.
